Elysium
by FirechildAlex
Summary: Elysium:n., a place of ideal happiness:paradise. Where's yours, Riku? [Sorku][Implied AkuRoku, Cleon]


**Disclaimer**: I don not own these characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a **fan**fic, would it? ;P

**A/N:** Well, hello everyone D This is my first FF fic and I would really appreciate it I you gave me some critique. Anyway, this is a _guyXguy_ fic with the pairing _SoraXRiku_. If you don't understand the hotness that is guy on guy, then kindly push the back button :3 This is mostly plot less fluff but whatever. Enjoy!

It was a strong gust of wind that awoke a small brunette and his companion. Eyes fluttered open to reveal brilliant blue orbs, identical on the faces of both boys. With a yawn, the petite brunette sat up and ran a hand threw his already messy spikes.

"Hey, Roxas?" the brunette asked his blond companion, "Rox?"

"Mm?" came the reply from Roxas.

"What time is it?"

Roxas opened a blue eye and peered at his watch.

"'S 4:27, Sora," Roxas mumbled. Sore turned his head in the direction of his twin so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"_WHAT?!"_ he hollered, jumping up and setting off like a bullet into their house. Roxas lay still for a moment, as if bracing himself for something, before getting out from under the big oak in their backyard. Inside, he heard his elder brother yell at Sora while Sora hollered back an apology. Then the cinnamon-haired boy ran back out of the house, now sporting shoes, and nearly ran into Roxas.

"Sorry, Rox, but Riku and I were supposed to go to the movies!" he hollered as he jumped over the fence separating their backyard from the street.

_**xXxXx**_

"I'm sorry, Riku!" Sora cries as he skidded to a halt in front of his silver-haired friend. Riku rolled his mint-colored eyes and pulled Sora towards the theatre.

"You're not late, Sora," Riku told the blue-eyed boy with a small smile.

"Oh," Sora stated, feeling his cheeks grow warm, and not only because he was embarrassed. It was more because of the fact that Riku was so close and he still had his arm around Sora's shoulder. They entered the theatre in silence and Sora began to feel self-conscious as they sat down. He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably until Riku poked him in the side.

"Stop squirming." Sora shivered slightly as Riku's breath ghosted over his apparently sensitive ear.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to keep his voice steady despite his abnormally beating heart.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked with a frown. Sora nodded quickly. "If you say so," Riku said uncertainly, leaning back into his seat as the movie started, leaving Sora to miss the warmth Riku always radiated.

_**xXxXx**_

"Well that was a waste of money," Riku stated unhappily as he sat on the ledge overlooking an old park. Sora jumped up and sat next to him and looked at the park.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked after a second.

"Hm?" came the response from the silver-haired boy.

"Do… do you have an Elysium?"

"A what?"

"You know," Sora stated, feeling his ears turn red at the ridiculous question, "a happy place. Like for me and Roxas, it's the big oak in our backyard. And for Cloud it's the den, and for Axel it's our kitchen, and for Leon—" Sora's babbling ceased when a pale hand rested itself on his mouth. Sora turned to look a Riku, who moved his hand after Sora had stopped talking.

Sora watched Riku quietly as the pale boy thought, marveling at the boy's beauty. His normally silver hair was dyed pink and orange as the sunlight began to fade into darkness. His porcelain skin seemed to glow and his eyes shone an even brighter green in the dying sunlight.

"Here," Riku said finally. For a second, Sora forgot what he was talking about; then he looked around the broken park Riku had dubbed his Elysium.

"Here?" he echoed uncertainly, "Why here?"

"Well," Riku started as he got off the ledge, "you're here, aren't you?"

_**xXxXx**_

"Sora, what is up with you?" Roxas demanded as he entered Sora's room. Sora looked up from his book with a sheepish expression.

"Hi, Roxas," Sora said quickly. Roxas pined Sora with a gaze that clearly told him to talk. And talk Sora did.

"Well, I _told_ you he liked you, I don't see why you're so surprised," Roxas muttered. Sora grew red and attempted to say something but was interrupted by Roxas.

"Don't you try and tell me that you don't like him, cuz it's more obvious than the fact that Cloud and Leon screw each other every other night," Roxas said bluntly. Then he smiled and threw Sora his phone. "Don't avoid him. Call him. After, it worked for me." And then he left. Sora's eyes landed on his phone and he smiled.

_**xXxXx**_

"Sora, are you feeling okay?" Riku asked as Sora grew quiet again. The blue-eyed boy had been happy and energetic when he had meet Riku on the way to the park. But as it got later, the younger boy would chew on his lip, as if trying to decide something and it was unnerving Riku.

The brunette nodded and drew in a big gulp of air.

"Rikudoyoulikeme?" There, he asked, just as Roxas had with Axel.

"Huh?"

"Oh, um, well, do… do you… l-like me?" Sora asked quietly, feeling utterly ridiculous. "I mean, you know…youcouldjustforgetwhatIjustsaid.ItwasstupidandI'msorry—" he found himself saying quickly. Of course Riku didn't like him. Roxas was wrong, totally and—

Sora's train of thought stopped when a pair of lips captured his own. _Riku's_ lips. Sora allowed all his previous thoughts to fly out of his head as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku's arms wound their way around his waist and he pulled away slowly, smiling down at Sora.

"Do you need more of an answer?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno," Sora muttered, a mischievous grin spreading across his face, "We might have to try that again."

As Riku's lips descended once again onto his own, Sora thought something over.

Screw the oak tree. _This_ was where his Elysium was.

_**Fin**_

**A/N:** Roxas, our very own love guru D So, what did you think? It was originally going to end with Riku saying, "Well you're here, aren't you?" but I decided to add more 8DD Leave a review and I'll love you forever.

_**with love, FCA**_


End file.
